Talk:Collector General
Rank? How do we know his rank is "General"?--RexGodwin 02:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Look at the captions, It will say it. Spoiler? "When Commander Shepard caused the death of the Collectors..." I think a warning sign in front of this line would be nice Mitsubishi 06:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) why does the official strategy guid call this guy Harbinger?Derekproxy I don't have the strategy guide, but it's probably an error made by a person who didn't pay attention closely enough. It's easy to confuse the Collector General as being Harbinger himself, since we only actually see the Collector General and it appears to be the one issuing all the commands, though the last scene in the game makes it clear that the Collector General and Harbinger are two separate entities and that Harbinger was "controlling" the Collector General. Seburo 02:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) whom ever wrote it should've turned on the subtitles as I clearly saw the Collector General before "This pain is meaningless" (Preceding unsigned comment added by Derekproxy) The thing is, in some instances the caption reads as Harbinger instead of Collector General, even early on in the game. I think it's at the first time you see the Collector General take control of a Drone, the very first line is captioned as Harbinger, but the rest as Collector General. If confusion is present at Bioware, then confusion at BradyGames/PrimaGames/WhoeverWroteIt is excusable :P Darkdrium 03:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Is it me or does it seem like anatomically speaking... the Collector General resembles a Keeper? Keeper would be an antonym for Harbinger since Harbinger means to bring. Anyone else here see a correlation? This is just speculation.' Oblige 12:44pm 3/17/10' :No, I don't see it. The heads are vastly different in terms of shape and size, not to mention the eyes, they carry themselves differently, possess different numbers of limbs, and the limbs they do possess are very different. The CG's just seem to end in points, while those of the keepers end in fine manipulators (ie hand-like structures) and three-toed feet. And, as we now know, given that we get the chance to see both the CG and a keeper moving around in ME2, their means of locomotion seem pretty different as well. The texture of their skin or carapaces seems very different as well, as does the coloration. About the only way they do resemble each other is that they are both insect races. SpartHawg948 19:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Who's Controlling Who? It is my understanding that the Collector General is not controlling anyone, but that Harbinger is able to control any collector. The Collector General doesn't have any particular ability to control anyone. But Harbinger with the Collector Base can assume control of any collector (or anyone?). I know the Codex says the Collector General has the ability but that is an assumption that is taken without knowing that Harbinger was the one behind it all. -- (Lone Hunter 20:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC)) I agree especially since the controlled Collectors are called Harbinger on their health bars. Bastian964 18:54, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Final moments Quote from current version of article: "In the final seconds after being released, the Collector General appeared to be confused or dismayed at being abandoned suggesting some level of intelligence and emotional capability remained." I didn't get that, though I can see where you might see it. My impression was that it simply shut down without something to control its thought processes, and what you saw was the Collector equivalent of a drooling moron, if not a creature in a vegetative state, a vacant husk. I'd be inclined to remove, at the very least, the speculation as to what the behavior means, since confused or vacant would not imply intelligence or emotional capability. ShadowRanger 15:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Insect vs Arthropod Please note that the definition of Insect, due to its common usage in fiction and sci-fi in this manner, includes not just members of the class Insecta, but other creatures with characteristics similar to those of the class. On the other hand, Arthropod, due to its lack of usage in similar fields, is defined strictly as any invertebrate belonging to the phylum Arthropoda. As insect is the more expansive and inclusive (and more accurate, as it doesn't mandate belonging to one biological phylum) definition, it would seem more appropriate for use here. SpartHawg948 18:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Collector General VS Independence Day Alien He reminds me a lot the alien on the mother ship in the Independence Day movie. Also the destruction of the collector base and the escape really reminds me the scene from the same movie (especially the moment that Collector General looks the explosion). Im not saying that those two are the same, only that it might be a reference. SoulRipper 21:14, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Slightly error I would just correct this myself, but I'm not up to date on wiki standards. Basically, it says that the Collector General is only seen with glowing eyes (signifying Harbinger's control) until the very last moment. This is not true - we also see him without glowing eyes for a few moments in his very /first/ scene. This suggests the collectors were operating without Harbinger's direct control most of the time, and only when it became necessary to intervene in the Shepard matter did Harbinger begin his Direct Control - which it seems he has to tunnel through the Collector General, that is Harbinger -> Collector General -> Collector. 00:32, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Reaper direct control facilitation It doesn't really matter, but I was just thinking about the whole explanation of the Quantum Entanglement Communicator, in how it allows instantaneous communication or what have you. Given the Reapers’ ability to "assume control" as Harbinger does with the Collectors from dark space, it would seem likely that they use similar technology to do so, especially since this method of communication is mentioned in game, and 90% of the things mentioned in ME have other implications in the story.--LBCCCP 05:34, December 31, 2010 (UTC) releasing control the last section should be edited so as to avoid any mention of the renegade or paragon choice, i was under the impression that even in the former case the system overloads, but i watched the scene again and it's not true. any ideas Asdf1239talk 21:21, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :note that "met its end" implies destruction, which is why i changed it in the first place. Asdf1239talk 21:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::And "systems overloaded" also implies destruction, probably more so than the current version. The current version keeps with both versions as either way the base meets an end, whether it be through radiation, or destruction. "Systems overloaded" implies destruction more than the current version. It is needless rewording plain and simple as both say the exact same thing. Lancer1289 21:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::i don't see how you could possibly interpret it that way, in theory the radiation blast could have been caused by an overload but that's not confirmed, while "met its end" connotates that it's gone, physically destroyed, instead of merely sterilized. Asdf1239talk 21:36, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::The current wording says that the base meet an end, but it doesn’t specify. Your wording also has other problems with that it is ambiguous. The current version isn't ambiguous as it states what happens, the base meets an end, but it doesn’t specify what end. Lancer1289 21:43, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::"end" suggests elimination or death - in the case of an inanimate object like the base, destruction. filling the base with radiation would send the collectors inside it to their end, but not the base itself. Asdf1239talk 21:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict)So what about if the base is actually destroyed? System's overloading doesn't nearly go far enough, nor does it go far enough if the base is irradiated. Either way the current wording does say that the base meets an end, it doesn’t specify what end though. Your rewording says that the base merely suffered an overload, which is extremely ambiguous. The current wording does more than your rewording does, and stays more in line with what actually happens. Lancer1289 21:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC) man,i hate this...ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL :Take comments like this to the appropriate places. Lancer1289 20:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect: Paragon Waht about the Collector that appears in the film Mass Effect: Paragon that looks similar to the Collector General, shouldn't that be put into the entry.--FossilLord 01:49, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Collector General is an unarmored Praetorian? Could it be possible that the Collector General is simple the type of Collector that resides within the armor/shell of a Praetorian? The legs seem shorter, but the Praetorian's legs may just be motorized stilts of some sort. Although the Praetorian has only 4 legs (I think) while the General has 6, the two front legs might just be kept inside the armor to press controls, thus making the Praetorian a sort of mech. Also, when the Collector General is seen there is nothing around it that allows its actual size to be estimated (like a standard Collector). Therefore, it may in fact be large enough to fit into Praetorian armor. --Omega117a (talk) 00:21, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Nope, Praetorian is 30 husks in a shell. Cryptoss (talk) 10:49, February 19, 2015 (UTC)